Duckie
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: She never really did like the fact that the girl always turned beautiful in order to get the guy. True beauty comes from wanting to be your real self. And it's not a about staying "ugly" to prove a point or being "pretty but nice"...it's about just being.
1. Original

This little fic here is the reason I haven't updated in my current story. I just thought I'd post it here because I feel as if it deserves a chance at internet life. The inspiration hit me when I was listening to party music (specifically Hey Baby by Pitbull) and thinking about my Little Red Riding Hood story.

I entered it in The Modern Fairytale Contest they were having on Figment. I didn't win, but it was a really fun expirence. This is the original finished project(before I did some major editing and cut it down to 1200 words, darn me for going over limit!), with some addtion I did before sending it off _here_, I might post what I really sent to the contest people later. I like tihs one more though because I feel it has more of "me" in it. I'm afraid I'm a wordy person and 1200 words just limited me to much, hehehe...

ANYWAY! Here it is. It's just a one-shot, but give it a go anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>Duckie<strong>

Being shoved aside in order for some snotty little Troll to get out of the crummy "party-wagon" she was in, only confirmed Duckie's previous notion that tonight wouldn't be fun for her. She blamed herself, and the fact that she was related to an idiot.

Duckie spent so much time study at the library and she didn't bring any money for bus fair, leaving her no choice but to ask her cousin for a ride home. Being the party animal that he was, he refused straight out because he brought a lot of his college buddies for drinks. But Duckie was _tired_, and like hell she would be walking in the streets this late at night, so using her superior mentality Duckie was able to convince him to let her tag along.

She waited in the car for a good hour before she started hating her plan. Sleeping in the car wouldn't do her good for exams tomorrow. Duckie exited the van and entered the nightclub that her cousin had practically ran into.

The flashing neon lights that hit her all at once caused her to shield her eyes, which ended in her shoving her glasses into her face.

"Ouch…" Her cousin was going to pay for her self-inflected pain.

Duckie wandered around the mass of people in search of her cousin. Every so often seeing two people that were WAY to close to each other to be appropriate and being forced to look again, because the odds of one of the two people being her cousin were probable.

The nightclub scene didn't do her justice, as she was one of those people who stuck out like a sore thumb with her pigtails and flea market clothing, but it really did stink when people thought they could shove her here and there because of it.

One tormenting Ogre did just that without any real reason to, "Move it, Ugly…"

Duckie immediately lost her footing and began falling forward. Lucky for her, someone caught her in the nick of time.

To complete the cliché, she would have to look up and see someone extremely attractive, which, when she looked up, was exactly who she saw. Magnificently so.

Said attractive man grinned and lightly stroked her chin, "Be careful next time, Beautiful."

Wow, he called her beautiful…be still her beating heart.

She vowed right then and there never to laugh or rolls her eyes at clichés ever again, because, damnit, when they happen to you they're pretty darn great.

After setting her up straight, he walked off, sending her a dazzling smile on his way. Duckie watched him go, so entranced she barely noticed the three to four other woman (most likely Evil Step Sisters) trailing behind him sending glares at her general direction.

Reality hit full bloom, however, after she witnessed more Madonna-like woman practically swarm all over him. Her prince-charming from moments before was more than happy to let them touch whatever they liked on his person.

Duckie's shoulders fell to a slump, _He had to be a playboy, didn't he?_

The rest of the night fell into a blur. She eventually found her good for nothing cousin, but she was still forced to wait for him. Apparently, he hadn't gotten his "party on". "Just sit in that table over there," he had told her, "No one'll brother slipping a drug in _your_ drink." Exams were the last thing she cared about now. It wouldn't have been completely right to say she was upset, she wasn't angry, but she was extremely tired of being pushed around…and the slightest bit hurt.

What made those girl any better than she was? Duckie was a thousand times better than them, and she took it as a fact. She was smart, a good conversationalist…if you bothered to talk to her, at least. But no one ever _did_. That's what irked her. All because she was…

She didn't want to say it, but she felt it. And it wasn't fair. If people took their time, they'd end up appreciating her. Liking her. Heck, even playboy would've seen that she was the girl for him, those Madonna's he was with weren't half the woman she was. In fact, Duckie concluded that he was missing out on the deal of a lifetime.

Duckie was the deal of a lifetime…on the inside.

What did that mean, though? On the outside, her looks, she was…she could be just as glamorous and beautiful as anyone else, maybe even more. If she tried…

That was it then, she was going to show the world what they were missing out on. No…she wouldn't do it for the world, she would do it for herself. So she would never feel bad after looking in the mirror. To make herself happy.

In a world full of labels, she was stuck with the worst one. She didn't even pick it, yet she had accepted it. Why? She could be glamorous if she tried, she could change.

After that night she set out on that mission.

Months later, Duckie came back to that nightclub, thinking it appropriate to visit the place where her life ended and started. It was exactly the same, even though the faces where different, there were still Ogres and Evil Step-Sisters. But Duckie didn't have a label. Not anymore.

Gone was the girl with pigtails and low self-esteem. Now she was just herself.

She sat and watched them all, contented. She didn't feel spite for them, or resentment, she just _lived_. It looked like her mission had been thoroughly accomplished.

That is until she saw…HIM.

Duckie froze in her seat. It was Prince Charming, or was he Playboy? His label was still sketchy.

He was walking right towards her. Duckie's heart started beating faster, she didn't expect to see him, what was he doing coming up to her? Her excitement died down when she made up her own answer. He had no idea that she was the same girl he helped-if he remembered-he probably thought that she was just his new hot catch of the night.

Her heart sank, but not entirely. Fine, he could try winning her-but he wouldn't fall for any of his tricks.

That in mind, she smiled and pretended she didn't even see him as he finally made it to the bar she was at.

"What's your name?"

Duckie nearly jumped. His tone was casual and friendly, as if he already knew her, not at all the flirtatious slyness she had been expecting.

She tried to gather her bearings, "D-um…it's Swan."

"Swan" extended her hand. Instead of a handshake, he gently took her hand and kissed it.

He grinned, "Sure it is."

She blushed.

He walked passed her, but only to ask the bartender for two drinks. This was enough time for Duckie to remember how to breathe.

"y-You don't believe me?" she asked him, turning in her seat until she was facing him again.

"In my line of work, you learn that you can't trust everything."

"How's that?"

He smirked, "Being a self-made millionaire, running across the world getting paid-sounds nice, but if your afraid for one second of that money you won't make it, that's just how it goes," she watched how he fingered his glass of whisky, his piercing eyes shining-out all other light, "You get so caught up in the status-quo, you end up lookin like someone your not."

"Must be hard."

"You don't do that, do you?"

"I used to," Duckie turned her attention to the dancing mass of people, wondering why she ever once let them push her at their whims, "I spent so much time accepting a label that others gave me because it was the easiest thing to do. 'The quiet smart one who only dreamed of being called pretty', it was something I could live by without a hitch. Then…one night I started thinking that I didn't have to be that person. Why should I? Who said I had to be when I could change whenever I wanted, until _I _was happy with who I was?"

"Was it worth it?"

"I like to think so." She still has the highest GPA in the state, thank you oh-so-very-much.

The grin she grew so found of reappeared on his face.

"Enough talk," he pulled her off the stool with grace, "let's dance."

She would never be sure why, but it was as if she felt everything. She felt the lights as they blinked from reds to blues to greens, the dance floor, laughter from the other side of the room, the music as it blasted from all sides, and more importantly, she felt _him_. He was everywhere. With every move, every time he twirled her around, with every touch. They were always so close, but even in the few instances they weren't, they weren't _separate_ either. From their fingertips, their bodies against each other, their eyes, they were always united. She could taste the sweat that they mixed together, the heat, their breathe.

It was almost magical.

He held her close, even though the world was still dancing.

"I wanna take you somewhere else," he whispered into her mouth, "If you'll let me."

Duckie couldn't help but gasp when he let her go, walking passed her with a simple message of 'follow me or don't'. She clenched at her heart. On one hand, she felt sadness. He would have never given her this offer, or even talked to her at all, if she were still her old self.

But on the other hand…what was her old self? Not even she liked her old self. Another person's love comes from ones self-love, Duckie was happy as she was now, because she was the real her now. She wasn't about to live her life in regret for the past.

She turned around in order to catch up to him, only to find that he was still there, holding his hand out.

She took it gladly.

They ran out the house of lights and music as fast as they could. Maybe too fast.

Duckie tripped, though her re-instated prince charming caught her.

This would've been a good thing if her glasses hadn't fallen out of her purse.

Duckie froze in place. What would his reaction be? Sure, a lot of people wear glasses, but to be honest hers were huge and not easily forgotten.

He picked them up, a feeling of dread washed over her…

Which quickly disappeared when all he did was place her glasses on her face.

He grinned and lightly stroked her chin, "Be careful next time, Beautiful."

He knew?

Numbly, Duckie felt herself being stood up. Her thoughts where in a whirl. How was it possible? How could he tell that is was her all this time? When did he figure it out? She looked so different now-how in the world did he know? He didn't even look surprised!

Duckie tried to form a question, but couldn't. All she was able to do was star deeply into his eyes. So deeply that all she wanted…was to _know_.

"That other night…" he began, ".I kept staring at you the whole time."

_What?_

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" she couldn't help but ask it. Was it because he was busy…or because she was…ugly?

"I kept thinking that if I did…then…you would want to change because of me. That would've ruined everything," he caressed her cheek, "That look in your eyes. I didn't want it go."

It wasn't the answer she was expecting, "I've seen it happen before and I didn't want it to happen to you," he pulled her close, eying her intently, "But you did this for you, right?"

She smiled, "My name's Duckie."

He smiled too, but all he did was kiss her.

Not that Duckie's complaining.


	2. Final

The finished and final drafted I sent the contest people over at Figment. It's cut and edited to the word count that was issued.

Looking back at it now, I wish I could've kept the word count in mind when creating the first draft. There's so much of the finer points of the story that was etched away (in my opinion, anyway) Oh well.

Enjoy comparing the two versions!

* * *

><p><strong>Duckie<strong>

Duckie had been at the library late that night, but was broke, leaving her no choice but to ask her cousin for a ride home. He refused at first, having brought a lot of his college buddies for drinks. But Duckie was _tired_, and like hell she would be walking the streets this late at night. So she convince him to let her tag a long.

At least she was with family, right?

Wrong. The entire horde of trolls disappeared into the masses.

Duckie was forced to wonder around in search of her cousin. The nightclub scene didn't do her justice, as she was one of those people who stuck out like a sore thumb with her pigtails and flea market clothing, but it really did stink when people thought they could shove her here and there because of it.

"Move it, Ugly…"

Duckie lost her footing and began falling forward. Lucky for her, someone caught her in the nick of time.

To complete the cliché, she would have to look up and see someone extremely attractive, which, when she looked up, was exactly who she saw.

Said attractive man grinned and lightly stroked her chin, "Be careful next time, Beautiful."

Wow, he called her beautiful…be still her beating heart.

He walked off, sending her a dazzling smile. Duckie watched him go, so entranced she barely noticed the other women trailing behind him, glaring at her.

Reality hit full bloom, however, after she witnessed more Madonna-like women practically swarm all over him.

Duckie's shoulders slumped, _He had to be a playboy, huh?_

Her cousin was still going at it with his friends, so she settled for sitting at an empty table, tired…and slightly hurt.

What made those girls any better than her? Duckie was a thousand times better than them, and she knew it. She was smart, a good conversationalist…if you bothered talking to her. Heck, even playboy would've seen that she was the girl for him, those Madonna wannabes weren't half the woman she was. He was missing out on the deal of a lifetime.

All because she was…

She didn't want to say it, but she felt it.

In a world full of labels, she was stuck with the worst one. She didn't even pick it, yet she had accepted it. Why? She could be glamorous if she tried, she could change.

Months later, Duckie came back to that nightclub, thinking it appropriate to visit the place where her life ended and started. It was exactly the same, even though the faces where different, there were still Ogres and Evil Step-Sisters. But Duckie didn't have a label.

She sat and watched them all, until she saw…HIM.

Duckie froze in her seat. It was Prince Charming, or was he Playboy?

He was walking towards her. Duckie's heart started beating faster, she didn't expect to see him, what was he doing coming up to her? Her excitement died down when she made up her own answer. He had no idea that she was the same girl he helped-if he remembered-he probably thought that she was just his new hot catch of the night.

Her heart sank, but not entirely. Fine, he could try winning her-but she wouldn't fall for any of his tricks.

That in mind, she smiled and pretended she didn't even see him.

"What's your name?"

Duckie nearly jumped. His tone was casual and friendly, not at all flirtatious as she had been expecting.

She tried to gather her bearings, "D-um…it's Swan."

"Swan" extended her hand. Instead of a handshake, he gently took her hand and kissed it.

He ask the bartender for two drinks, this was enough time for Duckie to remember how to breathe.

"y-You don't believe me?" she asked him.

"In my line of work, you learn that you can't trust everything."

"How's that?"

He smirked, "Being a self-made millionaire, running across the world, getting paid-sounds nice, but if your afraid for one second of that money you won't make it," she watched how he fingered his glass of whisky, his piercing eyes shinning-out all other light, "You get so caught up in the status-quo, you end up lookin like someone your not."

"Must be hard."

"Are you the same?"

"I used to be," Duckie turned her attention to the dancing mass of people, "I spent so much time accepting a label that others gave me because it was the easiest thing to do. One night I started thinking that I didn't have to be that person. Why should I?

"Was it worth it?"

"I like to think so." She still has the highest GPA in the state, thank you oh-so-very-much.

"Enough talk," he pulled her off the stool with grace, "let's dance."

She felt the lights as they blinked from reds to greens, the dance floor, the music as it blasted from all sides, and more importantly, she felt _him. _

He was everywhere. With every move, every time he twirled her around, with every touch. From their fingertips, their bodies against each other, their eyes, they were always united. She could taste the sweat that they mixed together, the heat, their breathe.

It was almost magical.

He held her close, even though the world was still dancing.

"I wanna take you somewhere else," he whispered, "If you'll let me."

Duckie couldn't help but gasp when he let her go, walking passed her with a simple message of 'follow me or don't'. She clenched her heart. She also felt sadness. He would have never given her this offer, or even talked to her at all, if she were still her old self.

But on the other hand…what was her old self? You have to like yourself before others like you, Duckie was happy because she was the real her now. She wasn't about to live her life in regret for the past.

She turned around in order to catch up to him, only to find that he was still there, holding his hand out.

They ran out as fast as they could. Maybe too fast.

Duckie tripped, though her re-instated prince charming caught her.

This would've been a good thing if her glasses hadn't fallen out of her purse.

Duckie froze in place. Sure, a lot of people wear glasses, but to be honest hers were huge and not easily forgotten.

He picked them up, a feeling of dread washed over her…

Which quickly disappeared when all he did was place her glasses on her face.

He grinned and lightly stroked her chin, "Be careful next time, Beautiful."

He knew?

They stood up, staring deep into each others eyes.

"That other night…" he began, "I kept staring at you the whole time."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" she couldn't help but ask it. Was it because he was busy…or because she was…ugly?

"I kept thinking that if I did…then…you would want to change because of me. That would've ruined everything,"

It wasn't the answer she was expecting, "I've seen it happen before and I didn't want it to happen to you," he pulled her close, eying her intently

She smiled, "My name's Duckie."

He smiled, but all he did was kiss her.

* * *

><p>So, whaddaya think? Leave a review and drop me a line!<p>

And if your interested in more fairy-tale goodness, Check out my When Red Meets Wolf story and it's direct sequel Blue Red, Chained Wolf.

Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
